Los Angeles, California
Los Angeles is the most populous city in California and is shown in AMC's ''Fear the Walking Dead''. Post-Apocalypse By the time of the original show, the status of Los Angeles is unknown. Since the entire United States and the rest of the world (in the case of France) have been overrun, it is perfectly reasonable to assume that the city is completely overrun or also faces a similar situation as that of Atlanta where law and order continue in extremely limited and fragmented areas. Season 1 "Pilot" Los Angeles is shown to be running business as usual by the start of the episode, although there are signs that the outbreak is starting to take hold within the city. "So Close, Yet So Far" By this point, Los Angeles is starting to become aware of the outbreak thanks to increased police and military activity as well as leaks on the internet showing the undead taking multiple shots before only going down due to shots to the head. After one incident occurred downtown, a massive protest occurred until the shooting of another walker caused mass panic. The city by then started to lose power to some of it's suburbs. "The Dog" All that is known is that the LAPD is seen shooting turned employees at an hospital as well as the National Guard being deployed in city areas for hunting down infected people or walkers to prevent more spread. "Not Fade Away" By "Not Fade Away" the situation has gotten slightly worse as the national guard is setting up search and destroy squads to root out the infected and dispose of them. Many undead corpses can be later seen relatively close to the neighborhood of the Clarks suggesting that they could be moving to the suburbs of Los Angeles. It is also seen that the national guard has set up at least 13 safe zones as stated by the commanding officer, which have limited electricity as well as curfews being issued by the military. "Cobalt" With the situation in Los Angeles spiraling out of control, the military plans to initiate "Operation Cobalt," evacuate all its personnel from the city and humanely terminate any survivors. A refugee center has been set up in a nearby community college, with doctors treating the wounded and National Guardsmen rounding up civilians at risk of infection. It is also revealed that the military locked up at least two thousand infected and uninfected people in the LA Coliseum, dooming all the uninfected inside. "The Good Man" In the Season 1 finale, Los Angeles is shown to be in ruins. Several buildings and city blocks, including iconic skyscrapers like One California Plaza and the Paul Hastings Tower, are on fire. The streets are either empty or full of walkers. The highways leading out of the city are jammed up with hundreds of abandoned cars. With Operation Cobalt in effect and the last major refugee center overrun by the infected, it can be assumed that there is no more organized military presence in Los Angeles. It is unknown how many survivors, if any, remain in the city. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Category:Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations